Together as Forever 2
by StarSilver09
Summary: Sequel of "Together as Forever"… After they are back together for forever. But the rumors spread out word to everyone, causing Mickie refuse to talk Trish about no reasons? *Femslash*
1. Promo

**Title: Together as Forever 2**

**Couple: Trish/Mickie**

**Other Couples: Melina/Maria, Lita/Ashley, …**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters! Seriously…**

**Summary: Sequel of "Together as Forever"… After they are back together for forever. But the rumors spread out word to everyone, causing Mickie refuse to talk Trish about no reasons?**

**Here's the first sneak preview of the "Together as Forever 2~**

**

* * *

**

"Mickie!" Trish was shocked to see Mickie was sat on the couch and she looks like a home wrecker.

Mickie was not respond her because she was suffer and don't tell her about why she is avoid to see her…

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" Mickie screamed, she doesn't want to let Trish see this.

Mickie's mom told Trish wouldn't let to see her. So, they are in living room and her mom questioned, "Patricia… Do you love her?" Her voice sounds like it was very calm, not worried.

Patricia shocked, "W-What? Do you want to know?" She don't want to tell her about truth…

Sandra said, "Yes, please… I just want to know my daughter was love in somebody, that why I don't know it was you…" Her voice tone was very calm and don't make sounds of panic.

"I-I-I… I don't know…" Patricia was afraid to tell truth them because she think they might furious with her daughter is fallen love in a woman. They prefer to do thing a Male and Female must do love. But they might never expect of that what Mickie love woman.

Mickie's Dad complained, "Come On… I need know… Please… I just find out about Mickie is always call you a lots, that why it cause me to suggest about that…" He just find out about why she is kept call Patricia for no reasons.

Patricia sighed, "I-I-I…." Before she continued. "Wait, Do you want know if I am love her?" Mickie's parents nodded.

Patricia worried, "Well..." and hesitant for one minute before she start to tell truth them, "... I DO love her…"

* * *

**BOOM! **

**That all it was Final sneak preview is end!**

**Now, That sounds like it was very too much drama… O.O**

"**Now, Just please Review it… I command you to review it then I would continue it! I am seriously…"**

**Update~ "If I see there more reviews then i would working on the next new chapter" Thanks~**

Up Next The New Chapter!

_ Rumors ruined your lives _


	2. Rumors ruined your lives

**Chapter 1:**

**Rumors ruined your lives**

Thank you for review~

* * *

"Now, Time up! You may take 15 minutes to break time!" Patricia told the customers. They are in Trish's yoga studio, it for enjoy doing yoga.

People take a break time for 15 minutes. "Patricia? Should I talk you private in the way?" Ben questioned.

She sighed, "If it is not important then don't talk me." She doesn't want to hear about less important. "No… Ma'am, That stora… Serious news, that might hear you was shocked…" He told her about something serious news…

Patricia looked at everyone, they are seems worried about what he is talking about it. So, she leaves them alone; She is in her own office with Ben alone.

"Ok, Spill it…" Patricia said to not request but it was demand it.

Ben gulped, "Well… I know you are with M… I don't want to do public thing… you know?" He don't want to start say loud about Mickie and Patricia was love…

"Okay… That fine… At least, few people know my secret as well… Now, Tell me… I need know something you said is very important…" Her voice was very calm and keep be cool.

"It… about something Rumors…" He hesitant for one minute, before Ben sighed, "Mickie James… Was Released… For no reason…"

Then went silent for one minute then finally someone break the silence…

Patricia was shocked, "WHAT? MICKIE JAMES? WAS RELEASED!"

Ben stuttered, trying calm her down, "P-P-Patricia! I have no idea! It just someone told me that! But I don't know what is there reason why WWE decide to let her go… But there are too many reasons about late to arrive bus, relationship, or something!"

Patricia was never expect that about hear Mickie was released from WWE. She thought Mickie could ask for permission to released but until now…

Ben nervous, "Well… I worried about… Um… Her… Because… I just heard She was very disappointed…"

Patricia nodded understanding, "Thank you for tell me… Now, Leave me alone and I need talk her…"

Ben nodded and leave her alone in the office, Patricia decide to call Mickie now.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

She wait for someone answer it, "Come on… Pick up… Mickie, I know you are there…" She complain about wait see if Mickie answer on it.

Suddenly, Someone answer on the line.. "Hello, who is this?" Causing Patricia surprised and it was not Mickie's voice.

"Um… It was Patricia… And you are not Mickie… Who are you?" She trying listen on the phone, want know who is person.

"Actually, it was not me… It was her mom… My name is Sandra. And is that reason about you heard Mickie was released?" Sandra said on the line.

Patricia gulped and talk her mom in first time, "Yes, that right… Sandra, Is Mickie here? Because I need talk her…" She want know if she is all right.

She can heard Sandra was sighed, "Well, I am sorry. And no, not right now…"

Patricia was shocked about why Sandra won't let her to talk Mickie, "What Why? Is there something wrong with her?"

Sandra said on the line, "She is upset right now, and it not right now to talk her."

Patricia shocked to heard Mickie was upset about get released from WWE, "Well, is there a better way to let me to talk her again?"

Suddenly, Sandra told her, "Actually, you can't… Not right now, Until we will figure out. Now, thank you for calling. And goodbye, Patricia" She hang down the phone off.

Patricia was very shocked about why Sandra don't want her to talk Mickie and she just hang down the phone off.

Patricia turn off the phone and thinking, _Mickie was upset? How I can't talk her because her mom said so?_

_

* * *

_

"**WOW! I guess Mickie was Upset! But Patricia will talk her again?"**

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW IT! I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW IT! Thanks~**

**Up Next The New Chapter**

**_ Call me 1 _**

Update: To people who review on "Together as Forever 2"

**mickietrish4eva-** Yep, it was very good start. Are you addict about read Mickie/Trish? Just asking~

**Liboo 07-** I am glad you like my story~ I thought my story is not popular… :P


	3. Call me 1

**Chapter 2: **

**Call Me 1**

_Author note! Forgive me! I was almost forget it about this~ because I was working on the making a Short Film for my project~ BUSY DAY~ ._

Update: To people who review on "Together as Forever 2"

**Jolie 77- **I glad you like my stories! Thanks~

* * *

"… That why, I am telling you!" Patricia complained, shaking Beth's shoulder.

Beth was shaking by Patricia, "OKAY! I GOT IT! CAN YOU STOP SHAKE ME! That gives me dizzy right now!"

She was surprised and stopped shake her, "Sorry, I was furious…"

Beth gasped for need oxygen because she almost too quickly shakes her, Patricia was freak out about what happened to yesterday…

"Okay, yesterday… You was freak out about her mom won't let you talk her until they figure out first?" Beth asking to clarify.

She nodded yes, "Yes, it true…"

Beth curious, "I wonder… It maybe… Something reason about problems money? Or…"

"Stop it…" Patricia sighed; she doesn't want to hear about too much information.

"Sorry, I tried helping you…" Beth sighed.

Patricia sit on the couch and Beth visit her house because she need her help, "That ok… What happened to sudden about Mickie James was released without asking for permission?"

"Well, only one thing I heard rumors about… Relationship, or problem with someone…" Beth worried.

Patricia questioned her, "But seriously, did you knew what happened when you see Mickie got pink slip?"

Beth gulped, "Well… It was during European tour… She got almost missed arrived the bus… But it was like twice… or then suddenly, WWE decide to let her go…"

Patricia sighed, "Beth, please… Can you tell me about what happened to her? Like a whole story?" She wants know why she was released from WWE for without no reason.

Beth said, "Well… You always late and it more like lot times… But after you retired and Lita too… WWE get more heat and changed the rules…" She don't want to let her know…

Patricia complained, "Come on! I want know why!"

"Well… It…" She heisting for one minute, Beth said, "If you got third times by a final warning then you are out…"

Patricia surprised, "DID THEY WHAT? Third times by a final warning then you are out?" Beth nodded.

"Impossible, It should be like fifth times then you are out… How many times, she got strike?" Patricia shocked.

"Well, it should be twice time because she missed arrived late but it come out from nowhere that why they decide to let her go… And the problem with Mickie is doing working on outside project." Beth said.

Patricia nodded, "Interesting… That was too weird… She got twice strike out then get released for fast in one minute…"

Beth nodded understand, "Hmmm. That why… So, do you want know what happened to her? Full details?"

Patricia nodded, "Yes, please… Because you are only person know what happened to her."

Patricia sit on the couch and Beth sat on the table and begin tell the story about what happened to her….

* * *

"**OHHH! I guess you want know what happened to her… Beth is tell the story about Mickie got released…"**

Up the next chapter

_ Call me 2 _

**One Spoiler for "Call me 2" **

_However, Beth was with Mickie in the locker room and she is crying on Beth's left shoulder… Then Beth waited until she stopped crying and… she tell her about she got released…" Beth was very shocked, tightened her arms around Mickie. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry about it...", Beth was disappointed._


End file.
